The present invention relates in general to windshield wipers and in particular to a windshield wiper adjustment assembly.
The type of windshield wiper in use today does not allow a great deal of relative motion between the drive arm and the wiper retainer. Thus, for the most part, the wiper retainer maintains the same position with respect to the windshield as the wiper is drawn across the windshield. The seal between the wiper blade and the windshield is due to the flexibility of the wiper blade; a portion of the side of the blade is pressed to the windshield. As the wiper blade becomes worn, a greater portion of the side of the blade is pressed to the windshield and the blade increasingly fatigues. As the blade becomes more fatigued, the glade material becomes more flexible. When the direction of the windshield wiper is reversed, a greater portion of the blade must also reverse its direction. Thus, the blade moves in the opposite direction without alternating the side of the blade lying upon the windshield. The chances of chatter and squeak occurring are increased as the blade becomes worn.
Accordingly, this invention has the following objects:
To eliminate chatter and squeak and effect smooth travel of the windshield wiper;
To allow the angular displacement to the wiper retainer to be selectively adjusted;
To reduce the wear and fatigue of the wiper blade; and
To increase the effectiveness of the windshield wiper in maintaining good visibility herein.